friend vs best friend
by Bubble child
Summary: the difference between friend and best friend reposted


Forgive my spelling pleaz. I hope yall like this. Tea bashing if ya squint.

_**friends VS BEST friends**_

_**FRIENDS: Will comfort you when he rejects you.**_

_**Best FRIENDS: Will go up and ask him, "It's because you're gay, isn't it?"**_

Yami sat in the corner of the room crying with Joey and the gang taking to him. Only Yugi got up and went to Tea and her crew. Ignoring her friends and their flurtish looks he sat down. "You rejecter Yami right?" tea gave a nod. With a smile Yugi said "you're a lesbian right?"

_**FRIENDS: Will be there for you when he breaks up with you.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Will call him up and whisper, "Seven days..."

Yami laid on his bed. He picked up his phone. He dialed Yugi's ex James and said "Seven days."

_**FRIENDS: Will help you up when you fall.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Will keep on walking saying, "Walk much, dumb ass?"

Yugi and Joey were walking and talking like always when suddenly Yugi began tripping over his own two feet. Yami passed as Joey helped up Yugi. "Learning to walk dumb ass" he said with a snicker walking off.

_**FRIENDS: Will help you find your prince.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Will kidnap him and brings him to you.

Yami was tired of the guys setting him up on blind dates. He trudged in to his room. He was surprised to see Yugi poking Kiba with a needle. While putting a crown on him.

_**FRIENDS: Will ask you if you're okay when you're crying.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Already have the shovel to bury the body of the person that made you cry.

Yugi's face was impaled in Joeys side as he cried. Yami came up to them dragging a limp body bag. "hey" he said. They turned there attention to him. "any one want to help dig a hole." he smirked.

_**FRIENDS: Will pass you a soda.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Will dump theirs on you.

Tristan passed Yugi a diet coke. He wanted sprite not that. Yami waltz over and saw Yugi's diet coke. It was his favorite. "Can I have some Yugi?" he asked. Instead of giving it to him he took one glance at it and dumped it on Yami.

_**FRIENDS: Will give you their umbrella in the rain. **_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Will take yours and run.

Roy gave Yami a purple umbrella since it was raining cats and dogs. Yugi run up to him graded it said yoink and sprinted away.

_**FRIENDS: Will help you move.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Will help you move the bodies.

A sigh escaped Yugi as he and Yami thought about were to put the bodies in the back of the pick up truck.

_**FRIENDS: Will bail you out of jail.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Would be in the cell with you saying, "That was awesome! Let's do it again!"

Yugi waited for Kiba to bail them out of jail. He thought about being home in his warm bed. But he had Yami next to him yelling "Yea that was fun lets do it again!"

_**FRIENDS: Never ask for anything to eat or drink.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Are the reason you have no food.

Roy,Bukera,Malik an Marik waited patiently ( well almost patiently) in the kitchen. Yami poke his head in and went to the fridge. He said "hey yall want something to eat? For the love of Rah Yugi we got no food." from up stairs Yugi yelled back "that's because you keep giving it away!"

_**FRIENDS: Call your parents Mr. and Mrs. and Grandpa, Grandma.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Call your parents DAD and MOM and Grandpa, GRAMPS!

AS the gang entered the shop/house they said "Hey ." While Yami said " Hey Gramps!"

_**FRIENDS: Have never seen you cry.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Won't tell everyone else you cried...just laugh about it with you in private when you're not down anymore.

No one as ever seen the 'king of games' cry not even his friends. Well except Yami. When they were alone Yami would stat laughing at the fact that Yugi cried.

_**FRIENDS: Ask you to write down your number.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Ask you to write down their number.

Tea stood in front of Yami. "Yami can you write you number down?" Yami replied with a sure. Yugi popped out of no where "hey Yami write mines too I kind of forgot it."

_**FRIENDS: Borrow your stuff for a few days then give them back.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Lose your stuff and tell you, "My bad...here's a tissue."

Yugi held his hand out expectantly at Yami for his playing card that he borrowed. " sorry Aibou I lost here's a tissue"

_**FRIENDS: Only know a few things about you.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Could write a very embarrassing biography on your life story.

" And at the age of seven he pee in the pool. At eight he was finally potty trained." Yugi finished. Yami tried to hide in shame and embarrassment.

_**FRIENDS: Will leave you behind if that is what the crowd is doing.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Will kick the whole crowds ass that left you

Yami held the bat in his hands threateningly and pointed it at the group cowering in front of him. Not only him but his friends too. "Aright who's first!" he yelled.

_**FRIENDS: Would knock on your front door.**_

_**Best **__**FRIENDS: Walk right in and say, "I'M HOME."**_

As Tristan, Duke, Joey and Kiba knocked on Yugi's door Yami pushed them aside. He opened the door and yelled "I'm home"

_**FRIENDS: You have to tell them not to tell anyone.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Already know not to tell.

"don't worry Yugi" said Yami as they came out the abortion clinic "I wont tell a soul" Yugi smiled at him "I know"

_**FRIENDS: Are only through high school/college.**_

_**Best **__**FRIENDS: Are for life**_

20 years later after losing contact with the rest of the guys. Yami and Yugi still chilling together.

_**FRIENDS: Will be there to take your drink away from you when they think you've had enough.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Will look at you stumbling all over the place & say, "Drink the rest of that! You know we don't waste!"

Yugi snicker at a drunk Yami holding an almost empty bottle of whiskey. "ay finish it you know we don't waste." said Yugi watching as Yami gulped down the rest and pass out.

_**FRIENDS: Will help you find your way when you're lost.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Will be the one messing with your compass, stealing your map and giving you bad directions.

Yugi told them wrong directions so instead of home they went to Texas. He did warn them not to go to six flags with out him.

_**FRIENDS: Will help you learn to drive.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Will help you roll the car into the lake so you can collect insurance.

"Yugi? Who taught you to drive" said a dazed Yami. "Joey and on the count of three pull 1...2...3!" they some how had to pull Kiba's car out of the river before he got back.

_**FRIENDS: Will watch your pets when you go away.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Won't let you go away.

"hey Joey watch my pet cat while I go to Egypt okay?" asked Yugi "sure ting Yugi" said the blond. "thanks now Yami get the Hell off of me!" yelled an irritated Yugi. The only response he got was a never.

_**FRIENDS: Will go to a concert with you.**_

_****__**Best **_FRIENDS: Will kidnap the band with you.

While Joey and Kiba waited for The Band Perry to start Yami mused as Yugi cuddled the them while the were unconscious.

_**FRIENDS: Hide you from the cops.**_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Are probably the reason they're after you in the first place**_

As the guys drove Yami to the safe house on the other side of town Yami called Yugi. "why the hell did you call the cop Aibou!" yelled Yami. Eye brows raise. "he he I told you to stay away from my candy and my cards."

_**FRIENDS: Let you make an idiot of yourself in public**_

_**BEST FRIENDS: Are up there with you making an idiot out of themselves too.**_

Yami watched as a sugar rushed Yugi danced stupidly on stage. To hell with pride he thought as he joined Yugi.


End file.
